call_of_duty_infinite_warfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Reyes
Commander Nick Reyes is the main protagonist of Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. He was initially a Lieutenant before he was promoted to be the captain of the Retribution after its previous captain, John Alder, was killed in action following the ramming of the [[Olympus Mons|SDF Olympus Mons]] during the Geneva Attack. Reyes previously appeared as an Easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III map Nuk3town to represent a teaser for Infinite Warfare. Biography Geneva After meeting with Admiral Fredrick Raines to discuss the SDF's most recent attack on Europa, Reyes met with Nora Salter and Raines' secret project, the E3N robot, to commence the Fleet Week celebration. Their celebration was cut short as the city's AATIS guns opened fire on the fleet. Reyes, Salter, Raines and Ethan fought their way across a chaotic Geneva in order to reach the AATIS Tower, where they found SDF Commander Akeel Min Riah attempting to destroy the guns. Riah was subdued, while Reyes, Salter and Ethan flew into orbit in their Jackals to assist the UNSA's warships against the SDF fleet. While initially successful, the fleet was then caught off guard by the appearance of the Olympus Mons, led by SDF Rear Admiral Salen Kotch. In an attempt to drive off the enemy force, Retribution's then-Captain John Alder commanded the ship to ram the Mons, despite Reyes' and Salter's protests. Becoming Captain of the Retribution Reyes and Salter returned to the ship, intending to meet up with Captain Alder to demand an explanation, only to find him along with the ship's executive officer dead as a result of the collision. As the highest-ranking officer on board, Reyes was immediately given control of the entire ship. As Captain Maureen Ferran of the Tigris arrived on board, Reyes, Ferran and all personnel on the bridge were briefed on the situation with the SDF by Admiral Raines. Raines then promoted Reyes to Commander and made him the Captain of the Retribution. Raines's first order was for Retribution and Tigris to retake the Lunar Gateway Port from the SDF. Because the Retribution had limited combat-ready personnel, Reyes ordered that he, Salter and Ethan would join the Marines being led by Staff Sergeant Usef Omar, who objected that the ship captain's proper place was on the bridge, but acceded to Reyes's order. Operation Port Armor On his first mission as Commander, Reyes lead Salter, Ethan, Omar, along with several Marine troops including Sean Brooks and Todd Kashima to retake the Lunar port from the SDF. After initially rescuing the workers on the port, Reyes encounters a near-death situation: as an SDF Skelter fighter opened fire from outside, the windows broke and exposed the port’s interior to vacuum. Reyes was sucked outside and a glancing impact with a crate cracked his helmet's faceplate. The survivors were forced to run to a nearby airlock, barely making it inside before Reyes suffocated.and your mom gay After sweeping through the base and cleaning out the remaining SDF ground forces, Reyes took the battle to outer space, assisting Captain Ferran and Tigris in battling the Ares Vallis, an SDF destroyer commanded by Captain Bradley Fillion. After ejecting from his Jackal, Reyes breached the viewport of the Ares's bridge, causing Fillion and all inside to die of suffocation. Reyes retrieved Fillion's key card, allowing access to the ship. After deactivating the destroyer's weapons systems, Reyes and his group made their escape, allowing Tigris to blow the Ares ''to oblivion. As Reyes and the crew returned to the ''Retribution, Admiral Raines relayed an intercepted signal: Kotch rallying his troops for the upcoming attack on Geneva, his words making clear that the SDF's goal was the total conquest of Earth, and the UNSA was fighting for its very survival. Hunt for SDF's Most Wanted Thanks to the access granted by Fillion's card, Ethan was able to download the locations of all SDF ships throughout the solar system, allowing Reyes to plan out missions ranging from ship assaults to Jackal strikes, taking out several high-ranking officers of the SDF, thinning out their ranks. Operation Burn Water The Retribution's next primary mission from STRATCOM was to destroy the SDF's primary fuel refinery on Titan, putting a severe crimp in their ability to build and maintain their fleet. Again, Reyes deployed with Sergeant Omar's Marines, though Salter stayed behind to lead the second wave. Reyes and Omar led the advance team to mark a position for follow-up reinforcements. The SATO force's advance was checked by the arrival of the Olympus Mons, which began bombarding the area and forced Retribution to withdraw to a safe distance. Without heavy ordnance available, Reyes and Ethan fought their way to the refinery's control room and closed a turbine, creating a volatile build-up that allowed Reyes to detonate the refinery tower from his Jackal. While returning to the Retribution, Reyes was intercepted by the Olympus Mons, which severely damaged his Jackal and forced him and Ethan to eject. Seeing the Olympus Mons hammering the Retribution with its guns, Reyes ordered the ship to retreat and leave him and Ethan behind. After it was gone, leaving Reyes and Ethan drifting in orbit over Titan, Ethan noticed that Reyes's suit had been ruptured and was leaking air, meaning Reyes would likely suffocate within minutes. Reyes accepted his fate, exchanging words of camraderie with Ethan before blacking out. Rescued Reyes awoke on a shuttle from Tigris, on a course to reunite with Retribution. Captain Ferran informed him that Admiral Raines had refused Salter's pleas to dispatch a rescue party to Titan, but Ferran took the risk and, with more than a little luck, her search party found him and Ethan just in time. The two ships then parted ways again. Operation Dark Quarry The Retribution's next mission from STRATCOM was to investigate a mining colony on an asteroid orbiting Mercury. When the landing parties initial flyover showed no life signs, Lt. Salter advocated returning to the ship and reporting back to Admiral Raines, but Reyes insisted on landing and searching for survivors. They succeeded in locating these survivors, besieged by a force of C6 robots, which had been hijacked and reprogrammed by the SDF. The landing party's Raven successfully evacuated most of the civilians, but Staff Sergeant Omar insisted on going back for one straggler, even as the asteroid rolled into the path of a solar flare, igniting a firestorm on the landing pad. Omar shouted for Reyes to leave him behind. Reyes refused, but Salter overruled his orders and closed the landing ramp, lifting off the ship. Reyes was badly shaken by the loss of Omar, and by Salter's questioning of his ability to make necessary decisions - such as abandoning one man for the sake of many others. Operation Black Flag Returning to Retribution, Reyes was informed of a distress call from Tigris; following it, he was devastated to find that she had been lured into a trap and destroyed by the Olympus Mons, with Ferran and all hands lost. Reyes devised a plan to lure the SDF fleet back to Earth, where they would use the AATIS guns to destroy the fleet. By utilizing Riah's transponder, it would give the SDF fleet the all clear to invade Earth. Unfortunately for them, Riah managed to escape custody and destroyed the AATIS guns and his transponder before committing suicide, giving the all clear signal for the SDF Fleet (including the Olympus Mons). Admiral Raines was then killed by the Olympus Mons after its F-SPAR laser weapon fired on the UNSA HQ. With the mission now having gone haywire and with no other options, Nick decided to change the primary objective to securing the Olympus Mons and eliminating Admiral Kotch. Nick boarded the SDF supercarrier from his Jackal, with Salter, Ethan, and a force of Marines under Brooks, and they fought their way to the bridge. Ethan commandeered the ship's complement of crew robots, one of which mortally wounded Kotch. Assaulting the SetDef's Orbital Shipyard and Death Under Reyes's command, the Olympus Mons commenced an attack run on the SDF's orbital shipyard over Mars. Though the ship destroyed many of the destroyers acting as a picket line, enemy boarding parties managed to sabotage the carrier's weaponry, whereupon Reyes ordered the Retribution to jump into the system to assist them, while ordering the Mons on a collision course with the shipyard. But when Retribution took heavy damage and drifted into the path of the Olympus Mons, Reyes had to choose: either plough through the Retribution and complete the collision with the shipyard, or divert course. He chose the latter, and both ships crashed onto the surface of Mars. Chief Engineer Audrey "Mac" MaCallum later criticized his decision, saying that every member of the Retribution's crew was prepared to lay down their lives for him, and the Captain must, ultimately, be prepared to sacrifice the lives of his subordinates to achieve victory - that she was unable to make that decision was the reason she had been demoted from the post of captain. After realizing that they have been stranded on Mars, Reyes quickly rallied the remaining survivors to launch a desperate, final assault to infiltrate the SDF's Orbital Shipyard. During their attempt to breakthrough, most of the survivors were killed, including McCallum, Victor "Gator" Diallo, Ebele Yetide, Lee Boggs and Maynard Griffin. Reyes detailed Salter and the few remaining survivors to commandeer a SetDef destroyer moored at the shipyard, while he and Ethan fought their way into the control center to release the destroyer's docking clamps and enable its weaponry. Once this was done, he ordered Salter to open fire on the control center. At first she refused, but he ordered her to complete their mission. The destroyer's first volley shattered the control center's viewports and Reyes was sucked out into space. At first he clung to the hull of a nearby warship, but shrapnel from the various explosions shattered his helmet's face plate, venting his suit and suffocating him to death. Reyes's name was etched onto the Wall of Remembrance inside UNSA headquarters in Geneva, where Salter, in full dress uniform, saluted, intoning, "Peace to the fallen." Quotes : "We do not fight here to win, we fight here so those we fight for do not lose. There are many people out there who dont know what we are doing, but they will know what we've done." -Nick Reyes before operation blood storm. Trivia *Reyes appears as a Supply Drop unlockable full Merc rig Gallery Concept art Category:Infinite Warfare Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare SATO Characters Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare SCAR Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male characters Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Characters